Tobias's Hands
by thebigdog2895
Summary: Just one big lemon. 7 chapter lemon to be precise. Tobias walks in on Tris in a rather embarresing situation. Larger summary when you open this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peeps! Thanks for checking out my fic. This idea has kind of been floating around in my head for a while. After reading so many fanfictions, I took a few ideas from some of my favorite fics and made them my own. This is the result. I was hesitant to write it because I haven't really had the motivation or time to do it, as my last Divergent fic hasn't really been appreciated. Of course that one wasn't a giant lemon like this story is.**

**This story takes place between chapters 3 and 4 of Insurgent in the night before the first breakfast in Amity. Hope you like it! Please Review so I know people actually read my stuff!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY! EVERYTHING IS OWNED AND RESERVED BY VERONICA ROTH!**

* * *

_His hot breath creeps down my neck. His hands glide down to my hips. His body heat warms my cold skin. These sensations overwhelm me, but I don't push him away. One of his hands slip past the waistband of my jeans, down into the depths of the unknown, or at least, to what is unknown to him. Wetness coats my entrance. He slides a finger into me and…._

I awaken in a state of confusion. What the crap was that? Was I just dreaming about, as Christina would say, "getting it on" with Tobias? Holy shit, I was! The thought of our bare bodies joined together makes me shudder, although I don't think it's because I'm scared, but I'm not quite sure what else it could be. Maybe it is because of fear… maybe its because it grosses me out… maybe its because of how painful I think it will be… maybe its because I'll regret it later on… or…. it may be because of the one thing I never thought I'd have….. desire. The desire for _him_.

I roll on my side and look at the blinking clock next to me. Damn, its friggin' 1:00 A.M. He's probably dead asleep right now, dreaming about who knows what. I roll onto my back and stare into the darkness. My hunger for him has wiped out my need for sleep. I need some kind of release to satisfy my passionate craving. What can I do? Then it dawns on me. However, it would go against everything I've been taught as a child in Abnegation. but I'm not just Abnegation; I'm also Erudite and Dauntless. I don't have to abide by the virtues of Abnegation anymore. I can be selfish now.

Although the idea of "touching myself" weirds me out, I decide to give it a go, as it is the only thing I know that will provide me the relief I need. I peel off my clothes, not caring where they land as I toss them away. I then slowly place my left hand over my heat, and my right hand grasps my breast. I close my eyes and imagine that it is Tobias's strong hands on me, instead of my own delicate ones. I lightly run my right hand around my breast, avoiding the nipple, to tease myself a bit. A single finger glides over my taught bud, and the thought of this finger belonging to Tobias, makes me shiver with delight. I then let my right hand fall away and I begin to focus on the spot where my left hand lays. I rub my whole groin with my tiny hand before barely fitting a finger into my slit. I don't go all the way in. Instead, my finger lightly circles the sensitive button between my folds. Again, I'm teasing myself, so hopefully my release will be great. After a short time, the tease becomes too much, so I take another finger, and when my mind pictures Tobias's fingers the sensitive bud, I gasp,"Oh, Tobias." The sensation is overwhelming. I feel a wetness begin to form. I then become desperate, and rub my bud vigorously. I feel something powerful build up within me. Visualizing Tobias bringing me this pleasure, I can't help but continuously let his name leave my lips. As I begin to reach my high point, I start screaming,"Ahhh….. Tobias… Ahhh." Before I reach my highest point, I hear my door open. "Tris?"


	2. Chapter 2

I perk up and out of my hypnotic fantasy and try to locate where the sound of my name came from. "Tris?" I hear again, and when he turns on the light, I'm almost blinded. When my eyes adjust, I find Tobias's eyes scanning over my bare figure, realizing what I've been doing, as my fingers are still pressed onto my most sensitive part. "T… Tobias…. I…...I…. Uhh….. Why are you in here?" I stutter as I dive under the covers, poking only my head out. "I heard you bellowing my name. I was worried, so I came to check on you. I didn't mean to…. uhhh…. intrude. I'll be going now so you can… uhh.. continue." He turns to let himself out. "Wait!" I beg. He turns back to me, his eyes piercing and strong. Why did I just stop him? I mean, I desired him only a few minutes ago, but when he came in I dove to cover myself. Now I don't want him to leave, even though I feel a bit weary about being naked in the same room with him. For some reason, I still need a "release." He seems to think so to. I know this because he then suggests,"you should… uh…. finish… its not healthy to build yourself up like that and not let it all go. I'll leave you to it. Sorry I walked in on you." His eyes never leave mine. I get lost in them until he utters,"Unless you want me to stay..… I could step off to the side and let you finish…." I smile at him, another idea flooding my mind, although it scares me more than the last one did. He is able to read this idea in my eyes and breathes,"I could stay and…. uhhhhh….. watch you….. if you want. I don't have to. I mean it would be great to see and all, but I know how that would make you uncomfortable and….", he stops mid sentence when I step out of the bed and go to hug him, pressing my naked body into him. "I kind of want you to watch. I think it would take me one step closer to conquering my fear of intimacy. It does make me nervous, but I'm hugging you while in my birthday suit, which by now you've already seen, since you walked in on me and I walked up to you to hug you. I think its a good idea." He looks down at me questioningly and mumbles,"Tris, you don't have to do this for me. I'll be fine." "I know I don't _have_ to", I breathe,"but I _want _to."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I turn and make my way towards my bed, I feel his gaze studying my rear end. When I turn around to lay on my back, I find him standing rigid, his mouth wide open and his eyes moving up and down wildly. He looks kind of goofy. I laugh a bit until I realize what his eyes are taking in….. me. I even see a bulge coming out of his sleep shorts. I never thought I could make a man become so aroused by my naked body. The fact that I can, makes my cheeks blush bright red. He smiles at me as he glides over to the foot of the bed, stopping and crouching down onto his knees. Oh my gosh! He is going to be friggin' face level with my heat while I'm…. well…. "playing around" with it. I won't let my fear stop me though. I can do this. I will do this, not just for him, but for me, because I know that I need this. I lay down flat, my legs spread wide so he can get a good view. Before he even looks at my crotch, he just watches the slow rise and fall of my chest, my breasts jiggling slightly with each breath. When his gaze moves down to the usually private part of my body between my legs, I slide my hand down, letting my two fingers return to where they were before. I close my eyes. I can feel his stare locked on my fingers. While it scares me that he is watching me do this, it also excites me. I never thought I would _enjoy_ doing something like this for anyone. Because he finds this scene arousing, I can't help but feel attractive and…... _desired_.


	4. Chapter 4

I tease myself again by lightly sliding around the spot I want to touch most, knowing that it will not only make my release more powerful, but also because I know that this makes this even more fun for him. When the teasing becomes too much, I press the button, and my breath hitches. I rub it fiercely. I again feel the wetness begin to pool from my entrance and the tight coiling in my stomach. Knowing how pleasurable this must be for Tobias to watch, I rub even faster. I love this feeling of knowing that he can see me pleasure myself, and that it is something he is enjoying. With his stare trained on to my fingers, and the sweet feeling of pleasure my fingers are causing to build up inside me, I find myself nearing the end. Suddenly, it happens. My body tenses, and I can't stop the scream from leaving my lips when I feel myself explode, great pleasure sweeping through me as I ride out my wave of euphoria. My body then becomes slack, and my breathing begins to slow. My hand falls away from my heat. My body now feels heavy, but I feel so much relief within me. I then notice Tobias with his shirt off, his eyes closed and his head is slack against the bed the same way my body is. Why? Then it hits me. "Were you... uhhh... 'jerking off' to this whole 'show'?" I ask. He opens his eyes and looks back up at me. "Do you have any idea how friggin' hot that was to watch?" he asks. "I mean... wow... that was so damn sexy... my gosh... that was just... wow", he babbles. I can't help but giggle a bit at how silly he sounds, but at the same time, it makes me want more.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you really enjoyed that, huh?" I mock. "No shit, Sherlock", he teases back,"that was the sexiest thing I've ever watched. I mean... you are the sexiest thing on this earth, but because of not only what I just witnessed, but also because it was _you_ doing it... it was just... wow. I can't even explain it." I then get on my hands and knees and crawl over to him. I lean close to him so my breasts are practically in his face and I whisper into his ear,"If you think I'm so sexy, prove it. Do something to make me feel sexy." He doesn't think twice before pushing down his pants and boxers and jumping on to the bed and leaning against the headboard. I crawl back over to him and kiss him. My breath hitches when two of his rough hands grope my breasts. I even start to shake. His hands on my breasts feel so friggin' good! It feels even better when he begins to fondle them some. I can't help but moan. I gasp when I his lips wrap around the sensitive nipple of one breast. He flicks his tongue over it, eliciting a moan out of me. He then sucks on it while jiggling my other breast. I moan even more. He then moves to the other breast. Who knew this could bring so much pleasure? I used to be scared of this? I don't get the chance to even ponder this because he grabs my heat, sending a jolt of electricity through me, as if I were a wire. One finger barely enters me. He teases me like I did earlier. It drives me nuts. I whimper into his mouth when the teasing becomes too much, but he does give in. I release his mouth and groan with desire. He eventually concedes and presses two fingers to where I need them most. He rubs it slowly at first, making sure I'm ok with this. When he fins that I'm not pushing him away, he rubs harder and faster. I can't even understand the sounds coming out of my mouth. All I know is that this feels so damn good! He suddenly stops, and I'm not quite sure why.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Tris, do you trust me?" he unexpectedly asks. "With my life, why?" I groan back. "I have an idea that I really want to try and I want you to trust me, OK?" I nod. He has me lay on my back and he moves downward until he is face level with my crotch again. I close my eyes, not knowing what he is planing, but I trust him. I know he won't hurt me. Out of the blue, I feel his swollen lips encircle the sensitive bud between my folds. My mouth forms into an "O" but no sound comes out. He sucks on the bud feverishly. My gosh this is great. I've never felt something this good in my life. I again feel the tight ball of pressure form in my stomach as he continues his mission. I think I'm screaming, but I don't care. This feels too good to be real. This sensation is more powerful and pleasurable than I could have ever imagined. I arch my back, practically grinding myself against his face. I begin to reach my climax. Then, I just can't hold on anymore. My body once again goes slack and I make my release. He doesn't seem to mind that it just happened all over his face. He pulls a bin from under the bed and takes a towel out of it to wipe his face. I don't even care how he knew that was there because I'm still coming down from my high. When my mind becomes clear again, I find him once again staring a few moments at my breasts and at my heated core. I also see his large erection. This isn't fair to him. He needs a release too. I'm about to wrap my lips around him when he stops me. "No", he commands,"This night is not about me. Its about you. I'll be fine." "But you can't let that build up inside you... its unhealthy", I remind him. "You need to rest", he sighs",I'll just go back to my room and finish myself." He crawls over to the end of the bed to leave, but I grab his wrist before he reaches the foot of the bed. "Tobias", I breathe. He looks at me with desire in his eyes, but he is resisting because he doesn't want to push me right now. However, I know how bad he wants me. I want him too. No. I _need_ him. "Tobias," I whisper again,"Make love to me, and never let me go." "Beatrice," he sighs back,"I'll make love to you, like you want me to, and I will not let go until you tell me to." I now know that this is it. This is the moment where I will lose my purity, and I don't know anyone better to lose it to other than Tobias.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I grab his shoulders, and pull him down and roll myself over and on top him, straddling his thigh. I feel his length hot and hard against my stomach. He's so _big_. I don't think I can fit him inside me.I push his length so it is flat against him, and I glide my slit over his length several times, since y folds are still wet enough to at least create some form of lubrication to help him into me. I know its a tease to him, but he understands, plus he can't help but stare at me moving over his shaft, probably thinking its a hot thing to not only see, but also feel. When I think he is lubricated enough, I get on my knees and prepare myself to drop down onto him. He grabs my hips and whispers,"I love you." I savor the last few moments of being a virgin before I drop roughly down onto him, ignoring the sharp pain I feel from it. The pain is soon gone, so I begin to rise and fall onto him. Soon enough, pleasure fills my body. I begin to rise fall faster, slightly moving my hips forward and back when I land him, as if I'm riding him. His hand reach up and grasp my small bouncing breasts, giving me even more pleasure. I place my hands over his as I ride him out. We're both moaning loudly at this point, but we don't care. I look down at him to find his eyes watching the nub between my folds hit his pelvic bone, which I had no idea was happening. No wonder him being inside me and his hands on my breasts were not the only sensations I was feeling, but it all added to the one thing I was getting from this: pleasure. I begin to feel the tightening in my core again. I can feel him approaching his point of release to. It is in this moment, when I look down at him and we lock eyes, that we release, together. I throw my head back as ride out this moment of pure bliss coursing through me like a raging river. I remove him from inside me and I fall onto his chest, my breaths still fast as I come down from my high. He rolls me over on my side so I can face him. He tucks a stray hair behind my ear as we lock eyes with each other. "I love you too, Tobias", I whisper, responding to his previous statement as sleep begins to wash over us. In our last moments of consciousness, we wrap ourselves together, not wanting to ever let go.


	8. Sequal is posted! Its titled: Super Nova

**Hey peeps! I saw how many of you wanted a sequal, and its quite overwhelming! I've been so damn busy, but I finally wrote a sequal to this story! I posted it to my fanfiction page. It's called "Super Nova." Thought I'd just let you guys know, so enjoy!**


End file.
